The Strip
The Strip es una avenida de Las Venturas basada en The Strip, Las Vegas. Muchos de los Hoteles y Casinos mas grandes de San Andreas se localizan en The Strip, no en vano, Las Venturas es posiblemente una de las ciudades mas visitadas del pais. Ubicación y entorno thumb|left|64px|Ubicación de The Strip.Situada en Las Venturas, The Strip es una avenida que transcurre de sur a norte desde Julius Thruway South hasta The Emerald Isle, dejando al oeste los casinos; The Four Dragons, The Pirates in Men's Pants, The Pink Swan, The High Roller, The Visage y el barrio de Redsands East y dejando al este los casinos: Come-A-Lot, Casino The Camel's Toe, Casino Calígula, Casino Royale, The Clown's Pocket, Casino Starfish y el Old Venturas Strip. La mayoría de espectáculos y atracciones tienen lugar en los recintos de los hoteles casino mencionados anteriormente. Algunas de las atracciones gratuitas más populares incluyen un "barco pirata" en The Pirates in Men's Pants (aunque sea un decorado sin función) y la gran fuente de The Visage . Se trata de una avenida de 1,7 km de longitud que consta de dos calzadas, separadas ambas por una mediana compuesta por césped y por varios arbustos y palmeras repartidos a lo largo de ella. A ambos lados de la avenida se localizan casi todos los casinos de la ciudad, siendo uno de los lugares de mayor interés en la ciudad, destacando también su aspecto nocturno, cuando la iluminación de neones de los casinos se enciende. The Strip también es uno de los sitios más importantes de Las Venturas porque es donde se accede a todas las misiones de la ciudad. A parte, en varios casino de The Strip se pueden adquirir hasta tres suites de hotel para guardar la partida. Eventos ocurridos en GTA: San Andreas Aquí se accede a varias misiones en: The Four Dragons *Fender Ketchup *Explosive Situation *You’ve Had Your Chips *Don Peyote *Fish in a Barrel *Architectural Espionage *Key to Her Heart *Dam and Blast *Cop Wheels *Up, Up and Away! *Breaking the Bank at Caligula's *A Home in the Hills Casino Royale *Madd Dogg Casino Calígula *Intensive Care *The Meat Business *Freefall *Saint Mark's Bistro Residentes *Carl Johnson (si se compra alguna de las suites) *Salvatore Leone. *Wu Zi Mu. Casas *Suite del hotel en The Camel's Toe (si el jugador decide comprarla). *Suite del hotel en The Clown's Pocket (si el jugador decide comprarla). *Suite del hotel en The Pirates in Men's Pants (si el jugador decide comprarla). Casinos *Casino Calígula *Casino Come-A-Lot *Casino Royale *Casino Starfish *Casino The Camel's Toe *The Clown's Pocket *The Four Dragons Casino *The High Roller *The Pink Swan *The Pirates in Men's Pants *The Visage Lugares y tiendas *24/7 *Sex Shop Vehículos estacionados *Admiral (ocasionalmente) *BF-400 (ocasionalmente) *Blista compact (ocasionalmente) *Bravura (ocasionalmente) *Broadway (ocasionalmente) *Cadrona (ocasionalmente) *Club (ocasionalmente) *Elegant (ocasionalmente) *Elegy (ocasionalmente) *Emperor (ocasionalmente) *FCR-900 (ocasionalmente) *Flash (ocasionalmente) *Fortune (ocasionalmente) *Freeway (ocasionalmente) *Huntley (ocasionalmente) *Hustler (ocasionalmente) *Jester (ocasionalmente) *Landstalker (ocasionalmente) *Nebula (ocasionalmente) *PCJ-600 (ocasionalmente) *Premier (ocasionalmente) *Sentinel (ocasionalmente) *Slamvan (ocasionalmente) *Solair (ocasionalmente) *Stafford (ocasionalmente) *Stratum (ocasionalmente) *Sunrise (ocasionalmente) *Sultan (ocasionalmente) *Washington (ocasionalmente) *Yosemite (ocasionalmente) *ZR-350 (ocasionalmente) Otros *Sprunk Imagenes The Strip 1.jpg|Un hermoso día en The Strip. The Strip 2.jpg|El Casino Royale cerca de la carretera de The Strip. The Strip 3.jpg|Otra vista de The Strip. Casino_Calígula_(fuera).jpg|El Casino Calígula, con el estilo arquitectónico romano y la fuente. The Visage.jpg|El casino The Visage en The Strip. FourDragonsCasino.jpg|El Casino The Four Dragons, en The Strip. gallery21.jpg|The Strip visto desde el norte gallery31.jpg|El casino The Camel's Toe visto desde The Strip gallery40.jpg|El Casino Royale o Royal Casino visto desde The Strip gallery32.jpg|El Casino Come-A-Lot gallery38.jpg|El Sex Shop de The Strip gallery37.jpg|otra vista de noche de The Visage gallery29.jpg|Starfish Casino en The Strip gallery36.jpg|Vista nocturna de The Clown's Pocket 24/7 strip.jpg|el 24/7 en The Strip casino strip.jpg|Un casino sin nombre en The Strip motel strip.jpg|Un motel en The Strip gallery69.jpg|casino The High Roller en The Strip the pink swan.jpg|casino The Pink Swan The Pirates in Men's Pants.jpg| The Pirates in Men's Pants en The Strip de:Strip en:The Strip fi:The Strip pl:The Strip pt:The Strip Categoría:Localizaciones de Las Venturas Categoría:Calles